1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communications systems, and in particular, to a communications system that provides Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) connections and echo cancellation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, long distance networks are deploying ATM systems to carry traffic. At the same time, de-regulation in the local telecommunications environment is creating the opportunity for multiple local networks to compete in the same territory. These local networks will require interconnection for calls that originate in one local network and terminate in another local network. In addition, these local networks will need access to the ATM equipment in the long distance networks.
Voice traffic that travels long distances requires echo cancellation. Echo cancellation removes reflections from the impedance mismatch caused by 4-wire/2-wire conversions at the user end.
At present there is a need for a system that provides connections between communications devices in different local networks, and between communications devices in the same local network. There is also a need for a system that provides connections with echo cancellation between local Time Division Multiplex (TDM) networks and long distance ATM networks.